elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 July 2013
01:08 Я ушло спать* 01:09 я не успел в лс дописать -_- 10:16 Приветы всем! 10:19 \Щ\/Щ/ 10:21 Ку 10:22 хао 10:22 стрёмный чат, чесслово. 10:23 шо так 10:32 Здрааааааааасте) 10:34 Тихо здесь у вас как то 03:58 ~~~ 03:58 ничего себе, меня не выкинуло за все это время?.. 05:10 :\o 05:28 круто, мне по квесту тб нужно убить императора, когда я сам за них же 05:31 Ода, на странице бота советую также по анлийские написать что это бот 05:31 ну можно 05:32 И разве в статусе е него не должно быть указано 05:32 Модератор чата и бот 05:37 если убить императора, изменится что то в игре? 05:37 например будет куча талморцев и т.п. 05:37 Нет 05:38 а ты его убивал? 05:38 Нет, но знаю 05:39 ёлки, я хотел пройти цепочку за тб, но этот квест все испортил :( 05:39 довакин, убивающий императора, бред какой то 05:41 а могу ли я астрид убить теперь? когда я уже в тб 05:41 Спойлер 05:41 Она и так умрет 05:41 правда, и от чего же? 05:41 просто я бы хотел вырезать все тб теперь 05:42 Астрид 05:42 У вас был шанс вырезать целое братство 05:42 но раз вы в него вступили 05:43 то шанс упущен 05:43 печально 05:43 но, она умрет только после убийства императора? 05:44 Там все написано, я не знаю когда она умирает 05:44 Я играл в скайрим 2 года назад 05:44 последний раз* 05:44 отбой, нашел сохранение еще с дома 05:44 сейчас убью ее :) 06:07 Что-то NX не кидает SSH - следовательно нехочет X11 ... вот ставлю Cygwin на ноут теперь... ((( 06:10 благо я себе модем новый купил, а то пока он скачался-бы то борода седая выросла... 06:11 странное зрелище... представьте - играете в скурим например, а вместо клавы - ноут... он-же второй монитор 06:12 у меня сейчас место клавы ноут 06:12 но монитор отдельно 06:12 ы 06:13 я имею в виду что системник является мэйнфреймом, а ноут - терминалом 06:13 Моя пятилетняя клава за сто рублей наконец-то полетела 06:16 Кстати, есть идея: есть X11 и Pulseaudio - можно на основе этих протоколов создать клиент, чтоб в облаке музыку на нетбуках писать... стартап, ЧО! 06:17 Потребителям / ЦА понравится 06:17 Кстати здравствуйте, ага. 06:18 Просто меня сегодня скрутили судороги, (спазм селезёнки / мигрень) так я вот чуть похимичил. 06:25 Лелу стала противна вся эта наркомания, и она (Лелу) просто ушла... 06:26 Лучшеб наркомания ушла 06:30 ы 06:30 когда я начну спать каждые сутки - тогда уйдёт. А то я ужо привык 4 раза в неделю спать... вообщето нормально я сплю три раза... а так по 2 часика всё 06:31 Порой задаюсь вопросом 06:31 Ты вообще человек? 06:31 нэ ... я мифична истота 06:34 О... я знаю одного чувака, Gribbleshnibbit8 - крутой моддер, который сделал большую чусть ребаланса Project Nevada .. он фурфаг, так надо пошутить что он Фюрер 06:36 Smash your sweetrol of my face yo've got from old lady Palmer! 06:37 Hello sweet America, it's time to cut the cake. 06:43 О БОЖЕ! НЕЕЕТ! - Зачем мне в Cygwin ВСЯ коллекция GCC компиляторов, да ещё и KDE?! - мне просто ssh с иксами нужен всего... 06:47 непролохой способ изучать юниксвейность без установки луниха... 06:51 Ку 06:52 (Приветствую) 06:59 Салют. 07:00 здороу 07:06 хэй 07:06 а если я могу наносить вампирам большой урон... то можно-ли чтоб всё живое стало вампирами? 07:09 а можно я дюрнегрив? 07:22 Чего ж нельзя? Хотя с первым слогом тут у некоторых всё ещё нехорошие ассоциации... 07:40 кто нибудь знает как исправить баг один, иногда зависает музыка боя, каждый раз приходиться переходить из игры 07:43 Alt+Tab? 06:59 Салют. 07:00 здороу 07:06 хэй 07:06 а если я могу наносить вампирам большой урон... то можно-ли чтоб всё живое стало вампирами? 07:09 а можно я дюрнегрив? 07:22 Чего ж нельзя? Хотя с первым слогом тут у некоторых всё ещё нехорошие ассоциации... 07:40 кто нибудь знает как исправить баг один, иногда зависает музыка боя, каждый раз приходиться переходить из игры 07:43 Alt+Tab? 08:00 Fare you well. 08:11 бот снова тупит... 08:11 о, заработал 08:55 Так, я тут. Ответила вроде всем на вопросы и сообщения в ЛС, не? 08:58 угу )) 09:04 -_- 09:33 ---- 09:41 эх, прошел основную цепочку в скайриме, всмысле квестовую,как то печально даже стало :( 09:41 все так быстро 09:54 Большинство моих знакомых игравших в Скайрим прошли лишь одну сюжетную линию 09:55 и некоторые из них даже не догадываются о всей глобальности игры 09:56 ну, пока я только вырезал тб.осталось помочь империи в войне 09:56 ииии... вроде всё 09:56 ну еще задания коллегии сделал 09:57 А Соратники? 09:57 Нет, а там что то важное? 09:58 я думал они вообще как то с бб связаны, союзники или что то вроде этого. А мятежники-расисты жутко бесят. 09:58 Они держат нейтралитет если мне не изменяет память 10:00 То есть их можно передвинуть на сторону империи/мятежников? 10:00 нет 10:01 И что же тогда им надо? 10:01 Вы 10:01 в их рядах 10:01 А, Серое Братство? Это куда принимают всех подряд, не так ли? 10:02 Что за Серое братство? 10:02 А, я спутал. 10:03 Ну ладно, а где эти Соратники находятся? 10:03 Йоррваскр 10:04 Я там был 1 раз. Когда я туда зашел, там дрались 2 женщины. о_О 10:09 * Там дрались 2 женщины с хоркером! Впрочем одна из них была мужчиной, только просила н икому не рассказывать. 10:10 Она была этим хоркером 10:10 это другая 10:18 ну если мужчина с женщиной, это еще более странно 10:31 хотя это же... суровые норданки о орчанки :D 10:42 Сейчас (в 2 часа ночи) поду ганять KDE в Cygwin хахахахаха 10:43 у меня 4:32 10:43 а спать вообще нет желания :( 10:43 1-44 10:44 кстати какая ирония 10:48 Кстати, насчет Ульфрика. Это так забавно. Сначала в юности он сам подавлял восстание, а сейчас... Какая ирония... 10:50 http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN474WQPkqqhUbxhkXKieQw 10:50 обязательно посмотри канал этого чувака 10:51 а что там 10:53 ладно пойду посплю, хоть немного 10:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS2Q1rw9tRM 11:06 3-06 11:06 у меня 11:06 где вы живете вообще 11:08 2:07 11:08 минск 11:08 ну, сейчасэ 11:10 Как там у вас погодка? 11:38 О херасе! С Цыгвином идёт в комплекте МинГв - можно поставить кодеблокс и говнокодить на плюсах под опенгл ))) 11:46 я спать 11:46 пока 11:46 bye bye 11:46 бай 12:13 --- Ошибка: неправильное время